The invention relates to a passenger seat for installation in vehicles, boats or airplanes which seat consists of a support frame having support legs and carrying a seat and a backrest.
Passenger seats should not only be comfortable and attractively styled like normal seating furniture, they must also be safe during operation of the vehicle in which they are installed. Passenger seats, being subjected to much tougher wear and tear than normal seats, therefore need to be very sturdy; they must be capable of withstanding impacts resiliently and without forming splinters; they should remain rattle-free for a long period of operation and yet they should be lightweight. It is also very important that the passenger seats are economical to manufacture and economical to maintain by providing for ready exchangeability of parts subjected to wear. Furthermore, it should be easy to install the passenger seats in the respective vehicles and to adjust them to the desired arrangements and the space available. For economical shipping and storage, especially if manufactured in large quantities, these passenger seats should also have small packaged volume, that is, it should be possible to ship them disassembled into components. The passenger seats known so far do not have these desired properties. They are rather built very sturdily such that they are capable of withstanding safely their projected life and that they do not rattle during such life. The other desired objectives mentioned above are not taken into consideration. Those passenger seats are therefore not only very expensive but also relatively heavy such that vehicles equipped with such seats always have a relatively high deadweight.